Fiery Love: A Medicine Cat on Fire
by ShadowTheGriffin
Summary: We all loved Spottedleaf... Firepaw did too! Lets find out how Firepaw showed Spottedleaf how much he loved her... Rated M for lemons. Read at your own risk.


**My second lemon thus far! Firepaw X Spottedleaf! X3**

**I always thought these 2 had something... If only Spottedleaf hadn't died... -sniffle-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Leave a suggestion for what I should do next! **

**P.S. You may notice a change in my writing style :3**

* * *

Firepaw had only recently joined Thunderclan, only being about a moon after he had joined before he realized he had some attraction towards the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, Spottedleaf. Thunderclan's Medicine Cat. _I k-kinda like her…._ Firepaw had thought to himself.

Just as the bright shining sun rolled above the horizon on such a warm Newleaf morning, Firepaw had anticipated this day. He would finally stand up to his love and tell her he loved her. He had a small issue though: How would he say it?

Firepaw tiredly wobbled out of his den, yawning in the rising sun's rays. He knew the drill. As he slowly padded his way over to the medicine den, he noticed some of the other older Warriors waking up from their sleep. As he walked to Spottedleaf's den, he nodded to Lionheart as he calmly and nonchalantly padded past him. He gave a quick, "Good morning!" greeting to Whitestorm as he padded by the fiery tom, not that far from his side.

As he approached Spottedleaf's den, he sat at the entrance and thought to himself, _Umm… C-Can I do this?_ He half-reluctantly walked past the bramble vines and into the medicine den. As he entered, he noticed the pretty cat laying in her nest, obviously tired from the previous night. Firepaw decided not to disturb her, and wait until later.

As he tried to exit the den, however, he was startled at Spottedleaf's quiet voice.

"Firepaw? Do you need something?"

Now Firepaw's emotions kicked in. He had never admitted love to a she-cat. His eyes rolled around his head as he searched his mind for words to say.

As he spoke, he seemed to stutter the words, "U-Um.. Spottedleaf! I uh, I just wanted to know if you… wanted to go for a walk? M-Maybe?..." His voice quivered as Spottedleaf stared at him quizzically, as if she had a hard time understanding him.

"Oh! Uh, Sure! I'm not that busy right now. And a nice stroll through territory sounds nice. It's so beautiful during Newleaf!"

_You're beautiful too…_ Firepaw couldn't hold back the thoughts in his head.

As the two cats walked out of the den, they seemed to step faster than usual out of camp. Once they had reached the end of the gorse barrier, Spottedleaf glanced at him and spoke,

"So, how's things going in camp? I know you have recently joined; I hope the others haven't been giving you a hard time!" She seemed to say the words in such a nervous tone. She grimaced and shut her eyes facing away from Firepaw, as she had just inferred why he had taken her out here. She knew how he felt about her, and she felt the same way. She knew it was wrong, yet she couldn't help it. She loved Firepaw as much as he loved her. She wanted him, not just that simply though. She wanted him with a certain passion.

Firepaw took in a deep breath before finally responding, "N-No… E-Everything's going fine!" His voice was broken and stuttering; He had some trouble speaking in front of the one he loved. _Pull it together, mouse-brain! _He forcefully fixed himself as he walked; He moved his head up and back straight, as if he was going somewhere of significance.

Spottedleaf took note of his response and carried on. As they padded through the warm, sunlit forest, Firepaw took a few steps ahead and turned to the she-cat. As he ran in front of her, Spottedleaf sat and asked, "Yes Firepaw?" She couldn't tell what he was intending to do, but it obviously must be important. _Oh…. _Spottedleaf's mind lit up, for she suddenly sparked an idea why Firepaw was stopping her.

The flame-furred apprentice sat in front of her, blushing as he slightly whispered, "I…. I w-want to tell you something…" His voice quavered. He kept on slowly speaking, the words falling out of his mouth like easy rain droplets off of a leaf. "I… I…" He stammered. Firepaw had never confessed to a she-cat before.

He hesitated. Spottedleaf sat and began to get a little impatient, and she started kneading the ground and pricking her ears. After what seemed like hours, Firepaw yowled out at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU SPOTTEDLEAF!..." He instantly slammed his jaws shut. Whatever was going on in his mind, Firepaw both loved it and hated it. At least he had managed to tell her.

At Firepaw's howl, Spottedleaf felt her ears grow hot, and she stood back, amazed that he had the courage to scream out in the middle of the forest. _The whole forest could've heard that! And besides, I thought _I _was going to tell him that! _The tortoiseshell she-cat started blushing, and the two sat alone, silent and in love. Firepaw had stood back himself blushing madly, staring down at his paws as if he had done something wrong.

Spottedleaf finally drew in a sigh and replied with a whispering voice, "I…. I love you too Firepaw… I know this is against the Warrior Code, but…. I want you…"

Now Firepaw was just about ready to blow up. Did he just hear what he thought he did? He looked up from the ground, and stared at Spottedleaf, his mouth hanging a bit open. She stared back. _Come on, you dimwit furball! Answer her back! _Firepaw thought to himself. He took a slow paw step forward, and spoke in a clear, normal voice, "A-Are you sure…? We really shouldn't break the Warrior Code… This is so wrong…"

Spottedleaf took no hesitation to reply, "Maybe it is," she purred, "but don't you just want to? We must if we love each other!" She started to get a tiny bit impatient. She was surprised Firepaw hadn't noticed _why _she had loved him yet. It was only a small part of her reasoning, but deep inside, she truly loved this handsome tom.

As if reading her mind, Firepaw started to reply, "Well, I-," then almost hacked up something. As if lightning in a storm, Firepaw felt her heat scent strike his nose instantly. Now he understood what was cooking. His mind turned from love to a desire for her now. He seemed to lose control over what he was saying when he talked to her now. "Ohhh…." Firepaw smiled and glanced at the she-cat, "I still love you though… I want us to be together…"

Spottedleaf noticed he had figured out how to solve this puzzle. She stared at him with half-begging, half-loving eyes and turned her back towards him and got into a crouch, revealing her bright, rosy entrance in front of him as a response. She turned her head back and saw Firepaw's eyes turn into moons. The she-cat moaned as she slid one of her paws to her entrance, and began to rub it slowly, making her get instantly wet. Firepaw's eyes rolled around his head as he watched Spottedleaf masturbate, the urge to do something attempting to overpower his mind.

The fire-like tom sat and glanced at Spottedleaf, then her paws doing their work. He had wanted a moment like this, but this was much more than he had asked for. He felt spoiled. As Spottedleaf continued to play with herself, Firepaw sat and just watched.

"Ohh…." Spottedleaf moaned in delight as she rubbed her paw faster along her wet folds. She continued, once in a while turning to look at Firepaw, who just stared at Spottedleaf, his jaws open. Spottedleaf eventually moved her paw back in place next to her other paws, and tickled her folds with her tail, letting out a yowl as she did. She began to pump her tail in and out of her entrance, moaning in pleasure. She made her whole tail go in as far as she could; she could also feel her liquids dripping out of her entrance and on her legs and tail.

Firepaw himself began to moan at the sight, and he felt his tom-hood getting full and hard. He leaned down in front of her pussy, deliberately grabbing her tail with his mouth and pulling it out. Spottedleaf didn't mind much. She was his, for now.

Firepaw then lightly stroked her folds with one paw, sending a shiver down Spottedleaf's spine. She groaned as he began to pump his paw in and out of her, keeping a moderately fast pace as he did. His pondered to himself, and he meowed, "I-I've never done this before, Spottedleaf… A-Am I doing good…?" He didn't know if there was a good or bad when it comes to a situation like this. Even if he hadn't done it before, he certainly loved it already.

"Y-You are doing amazing…" Spottedleaf breathed out as she let Firepaw toy with her pussy. She let out a loud yowl as her juices spurted out of her and doused Firepaw's arm and the floor. She started to breathe heavy. "Please do it now Firepaw… I want you so desperately…"

Firepaw instinctively climbed on top of her back, and with little hesitation, and speechless action, slid his erect member into her core. He wailed in pleasure, slowly pumping in and out of her pussy, hearing Spottedleaf moan as well. Spottedleaf began to buck her hips back in timing when Firepaw pumped in, making his cock go even deeper into her. She moaned louder. Firepaw felt so lucky.

The two continuously let out moans of pleasure, a climax making its way out of them.

"S-Spottedleaf…. Talk dirty to me…" Firepaw couldn't resist letting out the little comment. He wanted an incentive to cum all inside of her.

"Oh Firepaw…. I've always wanted to be with you… I've loved you for so long… Your cock feels so good around my pussy… Please cum in me long and hard…." Spottedleaf was surprised at herself. She never knew she could have such a dark side like this!

After a while, the two were on the verge of climax, the pleasure swelling inside of their crotches, ready to burst with love. Firepaw let out a triumphant yowl as he kept pumping inside of Spottedleaf. He had secretly wanted this for so long, and Spottedleaf gave him what he wanted. He didn't care if she was in heat, he wanted her. "I-I think I'm about to…" he yowled out as he shot a streak of warm, white cum deep inside of Spottedleaf, unable to finish his sentence. Spottedleaf let out a yowl herself, her climax and cum exploding out of her entrance, leading her into an orgasm, she howled out so loud, the whole forest could've heard them. They felt their love juices drooling off their legs and on the grass below them.

After his climax, Firepaw slowed his pace down, and got off of Spottedleaf, ready to give her one last treat before they stopped. "Just one more before we go…" Firepaw meowed, breathing heavy as he lowered his head next to Spottedleaf's drenched entrance, and stuck his tongue in as far as he could. He heard his love let out a huge moan as he licked all around the inside of her core. He thought she tasted so sweet. A little while after, Spottedleaf let out one last yowl of pleasure before shooting her juices out of her entrance, and on Firepaw.

"I…. I loved that…" Firepaw panted. He certainly did love it, as it being his first time. _Don't get any ideas…_ Firepaw thought to himself. The pleasure he just went through was a once-in-a-while thing; He didn't want to overdo it.

"I love you more…." Spottedleaf breathed. She had enjoyed their mating and was pleased at Firepaw. They began to groom each other, purring, before standing back and heading back to camp.

They walked in sync, side by side, all the way to camp, purring along the way.

~The End.


End file.
